spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Disney Channel
"I remember Playhouse Disney. What a great time to be alive."- RadioGuy42 |picture format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) |country = Every country |language = English|company = Plush Puppy Co.}} Toon Disney Channel is a cartoon channel created in November of 2016 as Playhouse Disney due to selling Fox Kids to Spongebot678. It is owned by Plush Puppy Co.. It is in competition with Fox Kids (owned by SpongeBot678), and Temmie Central (owned by PolarTem). The network was shut down on March 12, 2018, and reincarnated as Jasbre Two. Then it came back on August 6th, 2018 due to high demand. Due to Pluto leaving the wiki, on December 12, 2018, Pluto gave the channel to CrazySponge. Then, on January 4th, 2018, CS gave the channel back to Pluto due to him becoming semi-active. Jasbre Corp. now helps out with production of the network. History Toon Disney Channel was created on November 3rd 2016, Fox Kids was sold to Spongebot678 and Plutoinapineapple created Toon Disney Channel(as Playhouse Disney) carrying over 3 programs (SpongeBob With Pluto, Spongetoons & Bikini Bottom Survival). In October of 2016, Playhouse Disney was rebrand to Toon Disney, which in January, became Toon Disney Channel. After the Golfpeck Shutdown of September 2018, Toon Disney Channel removed any trace of Golfpecks-created Spinoffs. It is currently in the top 3 most watched TV channels. On December 1, 2018, several people reported their screens fading to black and then showing people in masks saying "We have an announcement to make", "That's my office" Then showing the Twin Towers being destroyed, and then "COOL I AM UNEMPLOYED". Color bars, back to normal programming like nothing happened. The original creator of the channel ignored it, but now CrazySponge has decided to post it here. During the BP VS PI War, TDC removed SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants. Current Programming *SpongeBob With Pluto *The New SpongeToons *SpongeBob n' Stuff *SpongeBob At Wikia (Movie) *SpongeBob SquarePants Remade *SpongeBob in Minecraft *ParodyParodySponge *Sponge Chat *Even Moar Raw! *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans *Dunces and Dragons *Bikini Bottom Marlins *Officer SpongeBob *Nitrome Bob *Spongebob With Pluto II *The Chronicles of Eugene *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick's Shorts *SBFW Go! *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *Spongeorama *SpongeBob & Sagwa *The Algae's Always Greener *Spongeorama *Discord Crib *Leader Plankton! *Demotion For Duty *The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star: Back In Action *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! *Patrick Jr. and Pals *The Flats Show *Ask Dr. Patrick *Plankton Moves *The Not a Moron Show *SBFW Clubhouse *Zero Plot Whatsoever *SpongeBob: To the Max *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! *SBFW Campsite *Roommates *Patrick's Parlor *SBFW Fanon *Scrubs *The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie (DCM) *Ying Yang Yo! (JETIX) *Teen Titans (JETIX) *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (JETIX) *Animaniacs (JETIX & TD) *South Park (JETIX) *Greeny Phatom (JETIX) *NKC Former Programming *Bikini Bottom Survival *SpongeToons (original) *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture *Better Days *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors *The Spongey Spy *SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants *SpongeBob Star Wars Upcoming Programming Jetix On November 9th 2016, Playhouse Disney began to air a new block on Saturday's called Playhouse Disney's One Saturday Morning. It airs from 8:00-12:00. Its Programming is the shows that air on Playhouse Disney. On October 27th 2017, One Saturday Morning rebranded to Jetix. It airs the same shows that were on 1 Saturday morning. On October 31,2017,Jetix agreed to air all Atlanta Thrashers Hockey Games for 5 years. Disney Cinemagic On December 17th, 2017, Toon Disney Announced a block that would come on from 6:00-10:00 PM. So, PlutoSpongebob&TeenageRobots created a reboot of Disney Cinemagic, which started with Spongebob At Wikia. The block shows Old cartoons that have stopped airing on the channel, and sometimes old movies. What Channel is it * DirecTV - Channel 292 * Dish - Channel 174 * Verizon Fios.- Channel 78 * C-Band - Channel 45 Toon D*ck Channel On March 8th, 2018, Toon Disney Channel created Comedy Central, a nighttime block that airs PG-13 or above shows. It currently airs 15 shows. It was later rebranded to Toon D*ck Channel, because... Category:TV Networks Category:2016 Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:SpongeBob With Pluto Category:SpongeToons Category:Plutoinapineapple Category:Networks Category:Pages with red links Category:The New SpongeToons Category:SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:Sponge Chat Category:Even Moar Raw! Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:Defunct Category:Shut-Down Channels Category:SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants